wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue builds
The Rogue is primarily a melee damage dealer. This section lists common talent builds for both dagger and sword. Talent builders can be used to test different builds or slight variants on the ones listed below, and links as well as details can be found on the Rogue talent page. Because talent trees were significantly altered in the 2.0.3 patch, old talent builds have been discarded and new talent builds have been developed. Listed below you will find several common and popular talent builds that have been tuned to maximize effectiveness. These were originally taken from the stickied forum post on the offical rogue forums, but most have been heavily edited to adapt to patches. Level 70 Dagger Builds Mutilate/Envenom - 41/20/0 - PvE Variant This is one of the more common builds as people hit 70 because it is so much fun to play and very competitive in terms of dealing damage. DW Spec actually improves Mutilate damage. While it's not as much as opportunity, it improves white damage so much that this is the #1 mutilate build for sustained dps. Envenom and deadly poison add a lot of damage as well since they are not mitigated by armor. It seems that using envenom to kill all your poison is a bad idea for mutilate, but it turns out not to be a problem with a 40% application rate, dagger attack speed, and active slice and dice. Just try to watch for it to be re-applied and let your energy build up a bit while you wait. A good crit rate is absolutely key for this build. As you gear up with epics, this build will scale very nicely. Mutilate PvP/PvE Hybrid 41/0/20 This build sacrifies white damage from imp. S&D, precision, and dual-wield spec in favor of more burst damage from opportunity and serrated blades. With the inclusion of imp sap, this build is arguably more appropriate for heroic 5mans than 41/20/0 mutilate, but it lags behind in overall damage. With serrated blades and imp ambush, it is also probably the best rogue build for pvp, especially against cloth-wearers. It can be difficult to find enough crit gear to make it work, but overall this build allows for a good balance between PvP and PvE viability. Combat Daggers - 15/41/5 This build is a natural evolution of the classic Combat Daggers build. Major new inclusions are Combat Potency and Surprise Attacks. While Slice and Dice may not benefit from Surprise Attacks, the extra 10% to Backstabs is a great bonus. This build will really only shine in long fights where you have enough time for combat potency to proc 4 times. Before that time, you haven't yet gained a backstab. Like the combat daggers builds of the past, it will likely claim the #1 spot for dps on raid bosses. If you're running heroics, lose 2 lethality and take imp sap. Seal Fate / Combat Daggers - 30/26/5 This build takes full advantage of the high crit rate from improved backstab and dagger spec. Slice and Dice should be constantly active, with extra combo points being dumped into Eviscerates. The extra combo points will help a lot in 5mans, where the trash lives just barely long enough to land an eviscerate. It will also provide nice burst damage and/or stunning capability in PvP. It's worth noting that the 20% healing bonus on quick recovery can be extremely helpful when you're trying to survive aoes, cleaves and other boss-related nastiness. It makes your bandages and potions better too. You can't get this when you go full combat daggers. Cold Blood / Preparation Dagger - 30/10/21 This build provides stunlockers with everything they could possibly want. If you wish, you could go 3/5 Precision to get a -20 energy cost to cheap shot via Dirty Deeds. Seal Fate / Prep - 31/5/25 A combination of the Seal Fate Dagger and Cold Blood / Prep build, this takes burst damage and combo point generation from Seal Fate and adds cooldown management with Prep. Dirty Deeds and Vigor make it possible to Cheapshot, BS, 5 point Eviscerate, and Gouge before Cheap Shot wears off (if all CP talents proc). Serrated Blades is added here for the armor mitigation (more dps) and Rupture bonus (nice for raids/bleeding opponents), but can be moved to Imp Ambush (Cold Blood and Prep make this less useful, IMO). Heightened Senses is there for the paranoid. Shadowstep Build - 20/0/41 This build allows for extremely high burst damage, allowing the use of all of the good subtlety talents and just enough of the assassination ones to give you the extra power you need. It also provides +10% Attack Power and +15% agility. Sword Builds Combat Swords - 20/41/0 - Burning Crusade Variant A pretty typical upgrade to combat swords that includes combat potency. Make sure you find yourself a quick offhand sword, but don't sacrifice more than 5-6 dps just for weapon speed. You can easily switch out swords for either mace or fist spec (fist is arguably higher dps, but it's also hard to find good fist weapons). This is something of a hardcore raiding build, and assumes that your not going to be pulling aggro much as it lacks riposte and parry talents. It's useful for off-tanking in five mans with the lowered evasion cooldown and blade twisting, which can be switched out for improved sprint if you feel like giving mages a hard time. Shiv/Sinister Strike to build up combo points, depending on how many deadly poisons the target has on them, and envenom on single targets. If bladeflurry is up and your hitting two mobs, Sinister strike and eviscerate for max damage, since envenom doesn't hit unpoisoned mobs. Seal Fate / Hemo Swords - 31/0/30 - Burning Crusade Variant This build takes the hemo build up to lvl 70 with the addition of Seal Fate for even faster combo point generation and Vigor for the extra 10 energy. The points in Master of Subtlety and Deadliness help bring up the damage output of the spec. Sustained DPS 30/31/0 PvP/PvE Sword Build For a sustained dps rogue that can compete in dps both in karazhan and in arena play a 30/31 assassination/combat build really works out well. The advantage here is the ability to use Blade Flurry, Adrenaline Rush, Riposte, and Cold Blood at intervals. When all these advantages are used at once, boss fights in pve and even the most heavily armored foes in pvp fall quickly. This spec can be turned around easily for fist weapons and even maces. However a high crit chance makes all the difference in stacking combo points on a target quickly. This spec is highly recomended for a rogue that can take a few hits in pvp and compete in overall damage in pve. Old level 60 builds Please see Rogue builds/Level 60 Leveling to 60 For soloing, grinding, and leveling, you will want to focus on swords and put a majority of your points into the Assasination and Combat trees. Leveling with daggers is possible, especially with a group, but is less efficient soloing than leveling with swords. Until you start partying regularly, and doing instances, you will want to stick with swords as your primary weapons. Sword/Dagger is perfectly fine until you take sword specialization, after which time you will want to get yourself a speedy, high DPS sword for your offhand. Levels 10-39 * Improved Sinister Strike 2/2 * Remorseless Attacks 2/2 * Malice 3/5 * Ruthlessness 3/3 * Malice 5/5 * Relentless Strikes 1/1 * Lethality 5/5 * Murder 2/2 * Improved Eviscerate 2/3 * Cold Blood 1/1 * Improved Kidney Shot 3/3 * Improved Eviscerate 3/3 * Seal Fate 3/5 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=fGebox0scZM Level 40 (Respec) * Improved Sinister Strike 2/2 * Improved Gouge 3/3 * Deflection 5/5 * Riposte 1/1 * Endurance 2/2 * Precision 5/5 * Dual Wield Specialization 5/5 * Blade Flurry 1/1 * Sword Specialization 5/5 * Aggression 1/3 * Adrenaline Rush 1/1 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=wZG0Ed0Vzx0oo Levels 41-60 * Aggression 3/3 * Improved Eviscerate 3/3 * Malice 3/5 * Murder 2/2 * Malice 5/5 * Relentless Strikes 1/1 * Lethality 5/5 * Ruthlessness 2/3 http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=whgboxZG0Ed0Vzx0ho Category:Guides Category:Rogue Talents